Harry Potter and the Invincible Wizard
by JohnCardy87
Summary: Harry Potter and his magical friends face a seventh year in the magical world. As the war rages on the importance of their friendships get more and more important. Ships HG RH LT there are hints of others but these are my favorites.
1. The Last Days at Privet Drive

Harry Potter and the Invincible Wizard

Disclaimer: None of the characters you will see in this story are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

A/N: This story picks up right where the Half Blood Prince leaves off. If you have not read it you may be lost.

Chapter 1: The last days at Privet Drive

Harry Potter was sleeping tonight with a huge smile on his face. which was very strange considering he was trapped on Privet Drive. Tonight, however, all of his worries had left him as he dreamed about being reunited with his parents. This is something Harry had thought about often, but it had never been as real as it was tonight. For the first time in the last couple of years Harry was not the least bit scared about what could happen to him when he met Voldemort again. For once Harry just did not care and he did'nt know why, but he did know that even if the worst happen to him that he would be reunited with his parents once and for all.

"Harry!" shouted aunt Petunia in a shrieking voice, that jerked Harry out of his happiness so fast he thought he had whiplash.

"Coming" replied Harry as he was climbing out of bed.

Waking up to aunt Petunia shrieking was one of the most unpleasant things in the world. Harry, having lived with the Dursleys for nearly seventeen years, was accustomed to being treated like the house slave. He stumbled down the stairs to make breakfast for the Dursleys, just as he had done for as long as he could remember. Harry hated it on Privet Drive; it was more of a prison than a home. One thing kept him going though; he would soon be leaving, never to return.

The final days on Privet Drive seemed to go by more slowly than ever. Knowing what was waiting for him when he left did not help either. He wanted to leave more than anything in the world, but still deep down he was frightened. He had not dared to tell the Dursleys that Hogwarts wasn't opening this year in fear they would force him to stay. The Dursleys have hated Harry ever since he was dropped on their doorstep, and they loved the months when he was gone. However, any chance they could get to make his life miserable they were more than ready to take it. Harry had remained in his room for most of the summer, often skipping meal times if he could help it, since Dudley was still on his diet. Harry thought Dudley must be sneaking food in from somewhere because the diet was far from working. He was getting to where he could barely walk through the doorframes without giving is butt a jiggle.

Harry could not wait until tomorrow. The Weasleys would be coming to pick him, which was always a treat. You never knew how they would get there. Whether it would be by floo powder or flying car, the Weasleys loved to make a surprise entrance. If the twins were with him he was in for an even bigger treat for they loved to torment Dudley.

Harry awoke the next day with his trunk already packed with everything he owned locked inside it. He got dressed, checked around one more time, since he would never return, and went downstairs to wait.

Thoughts raced through Harry's mind so fast he was beginning to confuse himself. What was he going to do once he got to the Burrow? Where would he look first? Where did Voldemort hide the horcruxes? Harry, like many times in his life was left with more questions than answers. How he would have killed for a Pensieve right now.

Fifteen minutes passed….thirty……forty-five…… Where were they? Harry was getting antsy; he could tell the Dursleys were as well. Suddenly there was a loud thud and they could easily hear footsteps on the roof.

"Finally" Harry said grabbing his trunk.

"What in the hell!" Vernon shouted, "Those freaks are on my roof! What will the neighbors think? How on earth am I going to explain this one...?"

Uncle Vernon continued to shout. Harry just laughed, the Weasleys never ceased to amaze him.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please don't give me rude criticism. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I know this chapter is short, most of them will be but it helps me pump them out quicker as I am a very busy person. However, as the story progresses, some long chapters will be unavoidable. Thank you and enjoy.


	2. To the Burrow

Disclaimer: None of the characters portrayed in this story belong to me. They all her copyrighted by J.K. Rowling that's right I am not JKR I know you are upset.

Chapter 2: To the Burrow

Harry and the Dursleys ran outside to find Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George jumping from the roof.

"Good day, Durlsey" Mr. Weasley said with a smile on his face.

The Dursleys just stood and stared at the gang of red heads that had just flooded his front lawn.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley" Harry said, trying his best to shield the silence.

"Hello Harry, how are you" Mr. Weasley replied.

"Fine. How did you get here" said Harry looking curiously at the roof.

"Portkey" Said Ron holding up a ragged old rubber ducky.

"Portkey! How on earth did you get a portkey approved to come to Privet Drive" Harry said with amazement. Knowing just how strict the Department of Magical Transportation was.

"Well Harry, as Minister of Magic there is very little I can't get approved" Said Mr. Weasley beamingly.

"Minister of Magic!" Harry shouted in excitement "Why didn't you write me"

"We wanted it to be a surprise" Ron replied.

"There is a Minster of Magic?" Vernon uttered

"Of course, who do you think keeps your Prime Minister in line" Mr. Weasley replied with a smirk on his face. "Alright then Harry, if you're all ready to go we better get a move on"

"Ok, just let me go grab my trunk" Harry said running back into the house

There was an awkward silence on the front lawn while they were waiting for Harry to return.

"What's that" said Mr. Weasley spotting a lawn mower on the Dursley's front porch.

"A lawn mower" replied Vernon wanting nothing more for them to leave.

"A lawn mower?" said Mr. Weasley becoming very exited, "What does it do?"

"Mows lawns" grunted Vernon not at all impressed with Mr. Weasley's fascination.

"How fascinating"

"Ok I'm ready" panted Harry as he was running onto the front lawn

"Alright everyone" said Mr. Weasley looking around cautiously. Although he had already put a spell on the house so no muggle could see what was going on. "Grab onto the portkey"

They began to spin around so fast that Harry thought he would taste his morning grapefruit any minute now. After a minute or so they roughly landed on the ground in front of the Burrow. Harry and Ron never did learn how to land properly. They arose from the ground, brushing the dirt off of them, to find smoke billowing from the Burrow.

A/N: Cliffhanger!!! I hope everyone enjoys that one. It will be a surprise as to what happens next! Hope you like it so far!


	3. The Fire in Her Eyes

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3: The fire in her eyes

Harry and all the Weasleys rushed toward the Burrow. Surely Voldemort hadn't attacked already. Even if he had, why would he start with the Burrow?

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley cried banging on the door of the Burrow.

"Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley answered opening the door laughing. Our face covered in black soot.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley gasped.

"Umm…Don't laugh Arthur!" pleaded Mrs. Weasley.

"I won't. What happened?" Mr. Weasley answered.

"I burnt dinner" Mrs. Weasley said bursting into tears.

Fred and George both snickered. "I guess mum's losing her touch" Fred laughed.

"Fred!" Ginny hissed smacking Fred upside his head.

When the emotions from Mrs. Weasley died down, they entered the Burrow to find the kitchen burnt to a crisp. Luckily Mrs. Weasley had put out the fire before it had managed to spread. With a few quick spells they had the kitchen looking normal again in no time. Mrs. Weasley went over to the stove to give dinner another try.

"Come on Harry lets go upstairs while dinner is cooking" Ron said really wanting to get away from the tension in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with your mum?" Harry asked

"I don't know, she's been acting funny ever since we left to go get you, gone mental I think." Ron pondered.

"Well, none of us are really the same now that Dumbledore is gone I guess" Harry replied.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said bursting through the door.

"Geez Hermione that's enough to give someone a heart attack that is" Ron gasped

"Stunned by my beauty are you?"

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said with a shiver.

"Ugh boys. So what's wrong with your mum anyway?"

"You noticed to huh? I don't know I was just telling Harry she's been acting funny ever since we left to go pick him up."

"Maybe she's prenant!" Hermione offered.

"O great just what we need another red head hellion running around," Harry joked.

"Hey!" Ron scalded.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, dinners ready!" shouted Mrs. Weasley speaking to them for the first time since they go there.

It was very quiet all throughout dinner, which was very strange for the Weasleys. Harry had always felt at home at the Burrow, but now he was being ignored just as he would be if he were still on Privet Drive.

"So what's the Order been doing to draw its plans against the dark lord?" Mrs. Weasley asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Well we are still trying our best to gather up more of an army," Mr. Weasley replied "but you know that you attend just as many meetings as I do."

"I know, I'm just nervous I guess."

"Mrs. Weasley! Look!" Hermione cried. Looking at the magical grandfather clock, noticing that Mrs. Weasley's hand was on "mortal peril" and just as they were looking up the remaining Weasleys, with the exception of Bill and Charlie, moved there as well.

"Oh don't worry Hermione, that things been on the fritz ever since Dumbledore died. I guess no one is safe now that we've lost him," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Where did that clock come from" Harry asked.

"Oh that clock has been in the family for generations Harry," Mr. Weasley began, "My father never could tell me where it came from exactly. His father couldn't either come to think of it."

"The biggest mystery of the Weasleys, where our clock came from," George snickered.

Everyone joined George in laughing. Sadly, that was the first sign of happiness since Harry arrived. Once everyone finished, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley began to clear the table, and the children headed up stairs.

"Hmmm," Hermione breathed as they entered Ron's bedroom, really wanting someone to ask her what she was thinking.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's just weird isn't it?" Hermione started, "How that clock turned to 'mortal peril' right in the middle of dinner. Has that clock ever been wrong" Hermione finished looking at Ron.

"Well, no, not that I could remember anyway. But it must be wrong now right. I mean we're not in danger here. Who would want to attack this dump?"

Ron had barely had the words out of his mouth when they heard a sudden outburst of yelling followed by glass breaking. Ron Harry and Hermione rushed down stairs to find Fred, George and Ginny already there with shocked expression on there face. They turned to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley struggling in the kitchen.

"Molly! What's wrong?!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

But Mrs. Weasley just pushed him away a fire in her eyes like Harry had never seen before. She drew her wand and with a cry of "Avada Kedavra" Mr. Weasley was dead on the floor.

A/N: Just One cliffhanger after another. HAHAHA! Isn't this fun!


	4. Locks of Gold

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They are the property of JKR.

Chapter 4: Locks of Gold

"Mum! What are you doing" Ron cried falling to his dad side.

"I never though I would see the day", Mrs. Weasley laughed her locks of red turning slowly to gold, "where I would get to pick off the Weasleys one…by…one", her voice turning in to a light hissing sound.

"Ron look!" Hermione screamed staring horror struck at the full profile of Narcissa Malfoy. "What have you done? You poor excuse for a human being!"

"Hold your tongue you filthy mudblood!" Narcissa hissed, "Now who's next. How about you Ronald Weasley? Imperio!" she shouted directing her wand at Ron, forcing him into a standing position.

"Leave him alone!" Ginny cried, pulling out her wand, ready to attack.

And with a shout of "Crucio" Ginny was shaking on the ground, Narcissa's wand making its way back to Ron.

"No! Please leave her alone. Do what you want with me, but let my family go please" Ron cried.

"Your bravery will get you nowhere, fool! Avada….."

"No!" shouted Harry and Hermione as they whipped out their wands, "Expelliarmus!" They shouted and with a flash of red light Narcissa fell to the floor and her wand went flying.

Harry and Hermione made there way to Narcissa and together yelled "stupefy" and she became frozen on the floor.

"That was a little too close for my taste." Ron gasped.

"Wicked!" the twins said in unison.

"Dad!" Fred shouted falling to the ground next to him. "Are you alright?" But Mr. Weasley didn't so much as flinch.

Suddenly from behind there was a banging coming from the cupboard door. They ran over to it, wands ready, and open the door. There on the floor was Mrs. Weasley restrained with a gag in her mouth.

"Mum!" Ginny cried falling to the floor and removing the rag from her mouth, and then providing to untie her.

"Are you kids alright?" Mrs. Weasley said gasping for breath. "Harry, are you hungry. I have some lovely treacle tarts in here."

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied grimly.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked now realizing that many of them had been crying.

"Mum, its dad." Ginny answered once again bursting into tears.

"What happened?" she said now in a state of shock.

"The Burrow has been attacked mum." Fred said.

"Nonsense, no one can attack the Burrow"

"Do you remember who put you in here Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked finally getting up the courage to ask her.

"In where?" she said looking around very confused, almost as if she had no idea where she was. "Oh…umm…no…I can't remember much of anything come to think of it."

"Come on we need to get out of here." George interrupted. "This place looks like its going to collapse, and I really would like not to be in here when it does."

"Come on Mum." Fred said, he and George helping Mrs. Weasley to her feat and helping her to the kitchen.

"Arthur!" Molly cried seeing her husband dead on the floor. "What happened to you?"

"Mum, look out!" Fred and George screamed drawing their wands and pointing them at Narcissa, who was making her way to her feat.

"Avada Kedavra!" they cried and with an explosion if green light Narcissa fell dead to the floor. They turned to pull Mrs. Weasley off of her husband.

"I'm sorry Arthur." She said bursting once again into tears and turning to join the rest.

"Mum, we need to get out of here." Ron said with tears in his eyes.

"Not without your father," she cried trying to pick up her beloved husband body, but failing.

"Mum, we can't let that slow us down. We don;t know who could be waiting for us out there."

With much effort they were able to convince Mrs. Weasley to see her reasoning,

"I will always be with you, Arthur," Molly cried standing to join the rest of her family.

They ran out onto the front lawn and gathered around Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley at the center and with a light "pop" they disappeared. Their fleeting image was of the Burrow collapsing.

A/N: Please Review, it inspires me to write knowing that people are reading it.


	5. Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: None of the characters you will see in this story belong to me. They belong to JKR. Wow I am getting tired of saying that.

Chapter 5: Grimmauld Place

After a few minutes Number Twelve Grimmauld Place materialized in front of them. They walked up the creaky steps to the old house that looked completely abandoned to muggles. They had to help Mrs. Weasley in, for she was losing energy more and more by the second. They entered the door Harry's eyes falling immediately on Madame Maxime, Slughorn, Professor Trelawney, Cornelius Fudge, Bill, Charlie, and Scrimgeour. There were others at the table but from the angle at which he was viewing the table it was hard to tell who they were. They all turned around when they heard the kitchen door slam shut.

"Help us, Professor McGonagall" Ginny pleaded. "Mums hurt"

"Hagrid we need to get Mrs. Weasley to St. Mungos. She was attacked by Narcissa," Harry began his eyes moving across the table to see who else was there. His eyes fell on Moody and Tonks who both looked horror struck from what they were hearing. His eyes fell on someone he new couldn't be there. Not after what had happened last year at Hogwarts, but it was, his eyes fell on Severus Snape.

"Snape! What are you doing here?!" Harry yelled. "How dare you show your face here after what you did? You killed Dumbledore!" Harry continued lunging toward Snape wand drawn. I am going to kill for what you did! You mark my words!"

"Now Harry," Lupin said rising and walking over to Harry trying his best to console him. "Please don't jump to conclusion until you have heard the whole story"

"I don't need to here to hear the whole story! I was there under the invisibility cloak! I saw the whole thing!" Harry yelled, now losing all control over his anger.

"Please Harry." Lupin pleaded. "Let us just get Mrs. Weasley taken care of and we explain everything that's going on."

"Fine, but this better be good." He said glaring at Snape.

"Oh I really do hope I get the approval of the heroic Harry Potter" Snape hissed.

"Stuff it, Snape!" Harry retaliated.

"Harry." McGonagall said warningly. "Hagrid lets see if we can't get a car for Mrs. Weasley to take her to St. Mungos."

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Hagrid replied.

"You don't have to keep calling me Professor, Hagrid, were not at Hogwarts anymore."

"Yes ma'am"

"You don't have to call me ma'am either. It makes me feel old"

"uuhhh yes ma'am…I mean… yes Minevra."

"That's better Hagrid"

"Come on Mrs. Weasley. You kids ought ter come to I guess. You need to be with yer mother right now."

Harry watched as Hagrid carried Mrs. Weasley out of the house, quickly followed by the rest of the Weasley children, including Bill and Charlie who had just risen from the table. Harry sat himself down next to Lupin and waited for his explanation.

"Well let's have it." Harry ordered.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you good for nothing prat who thinks he's better than everyone else because he lived." Snape hissed. The anger in Harry's eyes growing by the second.

"Severus you will explain to this boy what happened or you may excuse yourself from this table." McGonagall snapped.

"Fine, but let's make one thing perfectly clear. I don't give a rat's ass what you think about me or anything else for that matter. So I will give my explanation and you will say nothing when I am finished. Now… where should I begin," he continued. "Back when the dark lord was strong the first time I began working as a spy for the Order and I gave Dumbledore quite a bit of information that would have eventually led to the dark lord's down fall, had you not gone strutting your stuff that is. So naturally, when it was revealed that the dark lord had risen again, Dumbledore asked me to do the very same thing. I returned to the dark lord, got myself back in with the followers and began receiving new information. This proved to very difficult seeing that I had not done anything to prove my loyalty to the dark lord while he was supposedly dead."

"Did you and Dumbledore know he would rise again?" Harry interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me Potter! AND DO NOT SAY THE DARK LORD'S NAME!" Snape screamed. "You may remember young Draco Malfoy. I suspected that he was in with the dark lord for quite some time, for his father would have expected nothing less. Alas, I was proven to be right when Narcissa came to me with a favor. Draco had been assigned to find away for the death eaters to get into Hogwarts and Draco was to kill Dumbledore. Narcissa forced me to make and unbreakable vow to her that if Draco could not carry through that I would complete his task for him. Naturally agreed, for I knew that Dumbledore would not want me to blow my cover. When I returned to Hogwarts I told Dumbledore everything that happened. He said when the time came I would simply have to kill him,"

"That's codswallop and you know it!" Harry screamed.

"As much as I would love to agree with you Harry," Lupin began. "Unfortunately I believe Severus is telling us the truth. In order to truly pay respect to Dumbledore's memory we must trust his instincts and, for some reason that Severus has yet to tell us, Dumbledore trusted him."

Harry stared at Lupin shocked at the words that were coming out of his mouth. He thought Lupin of all people would see it his way. He hated Snape as much as Harry had, but it seemed that Lupin was reluctant to trust him.

"Fine. Have you found anything else about the Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"The what?" McGonagall asked a sudden worry crossing over her face.

"The Horcruxes. Please tell me Dumbledore told you."

"I'm afraid not Harry."

"I can't believe this. So we are no closer in catching Voldemort than were a month ago?! I can't believe he didn't tell you."

"There is a lot of information that Dumbledore did not tell us Harry, but we have someone currently working on his portrait. Hopefully we will be able to speak to him soon. Now if you would care to explain." McGonagall finished.

Well Dumbledore and I figured out last year that Voldemort made several Horcruxes. Our prediction is that there are seven…." Harry went on to tell them all about the lessons with Slughorn and all the theories that they came up with on what the Horcruxes might be. The theory that they thought he had gotten an item from each of the founders. He explained all about Nagini, the locket that they had tried to get last year, and the Hufflepuff cup. He told them all about the diary and the ring, the only two that are known to be destroyed. When he finished everyone just looked at him awestruck.

"Why didn't you tell us Slughorn?" McGonagall demanded.

"He gave that memory to me last year. Dumbledore and I put it into his pensieve, so naturally he doesn't remember." Harry answered for him.

"Well I suppose we have our work cut out for us then." McGonagall said trying to maintain composure.

"I would say we do Minevra," replied a tall man with long snowy white hair, who had just materialized in front of them.

A/N: Cliffhanger! As you can tell I love cliffhanger chapters. So you will see a lot of those. Chew on that on for a while.


	6. The Fate of Mrs Weasley

Disclaimer: None of the characters depicted in this story belong to me. They are owned by JKR, her publisher and Warner Bros.

Chapter 6: The fate of Mrs. Weasley

Every head in the room turned to newest addition to the meeting.

"Good Evening Aberforth." McGonagall greeted him.

"Good Evening Minevra. Sorry I am late I got held up at the Hogshead."

And with that Harry received a sudden gush of realization, it was Dumbledore's brother. He had only seen him a few times in his entire life. Harry had no idea he was part of the Order. He had never seen him at Grimmauld Place before. Although, how could he have doubted it? He was Dumbledore's brother after all.

"I know you don't usually like to come to the meetings Aberforth, but I needed to ask you some questions." McGonagall said, turning more businesslike by the second.

"I have told you countless time Minevra that I have no information for you. Albus was just as secretive with me as he was with everyone else. Actually it would not surprise if young Harry here knows more than I do."

Harry didn't like that statement at all. He was far from young. He was seventeen after all and he was sure that he had endured more in the last six years than Aberforth had in his entire life. As much as Harry wanted to say something to that remark, he refrained. He wanted to hear what else Aberforth would say.

"You must know something Aberforth." McGonagall pleaded.

"Well I know he was spending a lot of time a Godric's Hollow before he died. He wouldn't tell me why he was going there. He just told me it was very important. It was like he expected to find something there."

"A horcrux." Harry uttered.

"That's what I thought, but I never dared to ask him about it."

"He told you about the horcruxes." McGonagall said more shocked than Harry had ever seen her.

"Yes. Didn't he tell you?"

"No. I guess it slipped his mind."

Harry could tell that McGonagall had never been more upset in her life. Harry knew from the six years that he was at Hogwarts that Dumbledore told McGonagall almost everything. This was obviously a devastating blow to her.

"Wow. I can't believe he didn't tell you. I thought he told you everything."

"HE DID TELL ME EVERYTHING!" she screamed, finally losing her temper. "Sorry. What I meant was there must be some reason he did not want me to know, a reason in which I am sure we will find out when he his portrait is complete. Until then we must stick to the situation at hand. We have four remaining horcruxes to destroy before we can seal Voldemort's fate. Aberforth you said Albus was spending a lot of time searching for something at Godric's Hollow is that correct?"

"That's correct. Whether or not he found what he was looking for I have no idea."

"I would assume he didn't, considering that he told Harry about the other horcruxes he had destroyed."

"We are assuming he was looking for a horcrux?" Lupin interrupted. "Assumptions can be deadly."

"I am quite aware of that Remus. I was merely stating that we must know what we are keeping an eye out for when we go to search Godric's Hollow."

"Dumbledore told me we are looking for items that are valuable to the human that possesses it, something that would be sure to stand the test of time." Harry said.

"But you said Voldemort's snake, Nagini, was a horcrux. That snake can easily be killed at anytime." Moody said his magical eye examining Harry very closely.

"I didn't say it was a horcrux. I merely stated that Dumbledore thought that it was one. In fact the more I think about it the less likely I think Nagini is a horcrux. Dumbledore told me that it was very hard as well as risky to make a horcrux a living creature, in other words something that could think for itself."

"Well we see how long Barty Crouch J.R. lasted under someone elses control. No, I think you are right, Harry; Nagini would be a very risky maneuver even for Voldemort." Aberforth agreed.

"So we are prepared to say that Dumbledore was wrong." McGonagall said her nose pointing so high to the sky it was as if the smell of dung had just entered the room.

"Yes, I think we are." Moody said.

"I've never known Dumbledore to be wrong before." Lupin added.

"Well believe me, contrary to popular belief, Dumbledore was not perfect." Aberforth chuckled, obviously reminiscing about his childhood with his brother.

"Well I do think the place we should start is Godric's Hollow. Something must have been left there the night Voldemort killed my parents, and it is our duty to find it."

"We? Oh no Harry this is much too dangerous. Your death is not one worth risking. You heard the prophecy, once you're dead, Voldemort wins." Lupin added, trying to be as much like a father figure as he could. He was all Harry had left and Lupin knew that. Lupin would fall apart if something ever happened to Harry. Harry felt the same way towards Lupin.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Harry shouted. "You are not leaving me out this time. I am now of age to join the Order and to be an active member in it. If you think you are going to Godrics Hollow without me you have got another thing coming!"

"Ok, fine." Lupin replied. "But please Harry, I beg of you, no funny business, no trying to be the hero."

"Ha! Potter not act like a hero? That's a good one. We all know how he loves to be the center of attention." Snape chuckled.

"Can it Snape." Lupin snapped. "Harry please listen to me, we must keep you safe at ALL costs."

"Unfortunately." Snape said glaring at Harry. Everyone in the room glared at Snape at this remark. Harry could see could how much everyone in this room despised Snape.

"You're lucky Dumbledore trusted you, because if it was to me you'd be spoon fed to Voldemort so fast your head would spin." Lupin said standing, glaring down on Snape.

"Well it is a good think we don't take the advice of a werewolf then isn't it?" Snape said, also standing as not to be overpowered.

Harry could see red racing into Lupin's face and he knew it was a matter of seconds before he blew up at Snape.

"I find that awfully funny coming from you Severus!" Lupin shouted losing all control over what he was saying. "I'm sure in would be so much better to take the advice of a vampire wouldn't it? You slimy good-for-nothing traitor who would have, and should have, been thrown into Azkaban thirteen years ago if it wasn't for Dumbledore's undying trust for this scum who now stands before us. You ungrateful bastard!" He finished pulling out his wand and jabbing into Snape's throat.

The whole room just stared in awe, not sure of what they should do. Harry had never seen Lupin this angry before. He knew he hated Snape, that much was obvious, but he never thought he would see the day where he lost his temper like that. Harry couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. Snape was a vampire? Of course Harry, Ron and Hermione all thought he might be in their second year, but their accusations about Snape had always been wrong. He couldn't wait to tell them that they were right about this one.

"Remus Lupin I demand you stop this right now! We must not fight like this. Remember what Dumbledore said. We are only as strong as we are united, and as weak as we are divided. We must stick together Remus or we have no chance of success." McGonagall pleaded.

Harry could see that realization was sinking in for Lupin. He pocketed his wand and everyone retook their seats just as the shadow of Hagrid filled the doorway.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted. "What did you find out? Is Mrs. Weasley going to be alright?" and by the tears now forming in Hagrid's eyes, Harry no longer needed an answer.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" McGonagall said now sounding very worried.

Harry could see that Hagrid was trying regain his composure in order to brace himself for what he was about to say.

"Narcissa apparently used the crucatius curse on Molly. A bit er excessively if you ask me. They are not sure if Molly will be able to survive this." Hagrid said his tears now beginning to stream down his face. Hagrid could not help but to break into a very heavy sob. "If she were ter survive she will more than likely be hospitalized for the rest of her life." Hagrid finished, loosing all control over his emotions.

The room had suddenly filed with silence, faster than Harry ever though possible. Even Snape looked a little saddened by the news.

"Where are the kids Hagrid?" McGonagall asked wiping tears form her face.

"They are still at the hospital. They didn't want ter leave her side." Hagrid replied, once again going into a deep sob.

"I think it would be best if we went to go see her before we set off for Godrics Hollow." McGonagall suggested.

"Why are we going ter Godric's Hollow?" Hagrid asked wiping the tears from his face.

"We believe there is something we need there. We will explain on the way. Come now Hagrid." McGonagall said trying to comfort him.

They all gathered around, Harry holding the hand of Aberforth, and with a slight pop they had all disappeared, leaving the room completely empty, or so they thought…

A/N: Sorry for the second long chapter in a row guys. I don't think the next one will be as long. I know that the ending to this chapter is a little depressing, but it will pick back up with humor soon.


	7. Realization at St Mungos

Disclaimer: None of the characters depicted in this story belong to me. If they did, I would not be writing fanfic. Instead I would be writing the seventh addition to the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 7: Realization At St. Mungo's

Harry soon found himself walking through the front doors to St. Mungo's. He had never been more afraid in his life. Mrs. Weasley had always been a happy, upbeat person, and to see her defeated like this was bound to be hard. Time, the last couple of days, seemed to be going by faster than ever. Harry, however, was used to time moving faster when difficult task lay ahead.

"Maybe just you should go in, Potter. We don't want to overcrowd the room." McGonagall suggested when they arrived in front of her room. "I am sure she would much rather see you anyway."

Harry walked into the room very slowly. The sadness overcame him so fast he wanted to run away so he wouldn't have to come to terms with reality. He looked around the room at the tear filled faces of Hermione and all the Weasley kids. This must have been the most depressing moment in Harry's entire life. Harry made his way over to Mrs. Weasley's bedside to find a pale face staring back at him.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry said making his way to his best friend, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks." Ron said trying to remain tough in front of his friend and failing.

It didn't take long for Harry to start crying himself. Mrs. Weasley was the first motherly figure Harry ever had. With Mr. Weasley dead and Mrs. Weasley slowly slipping away, he felt as if he was loosing his family all over again. Over the past six years the Weasleys were the only people who truly cared for Harry, with the exception of Sirius and Lupin.

"Has she said anything?" Harry asked fighting back tears.

"Not a word." Fred replied obviously having given up trying to fight his emotions.

"Maybe we should take a walk. I think it will do some good to get out of here. Hey maybe will find Lockhart again." Harry said forcing a smile.

"You guys go; I think me and Charlie are going to stay here." Bill replied.

"Charlie and I." Hermione corrected them trying to bring some humor to the room.

They walked out of the room and found themselves to facing the Order standing in the hallway.

"How is she?" McGonagall asked.

"Not well." Hermione said since no one else was answering.

"We're going to go take a walk." Harry said trying to get away from the tension.

"Yes, I think that would do you kids some good." McGonagall said as she and the rest of the Order entered the room.

"She's going to be all right isn't she?" Ginny asked.

"Of course she is." George said not wanting to crush any hope she might have.

"Why hello again." Said a voice, coming from a man who was stumbling down the stairs.

"Out again are we Lockhart?" Harry smiled.

"Wow, my wand really did him some damage. I thought for sure he would be out by now."

"Well how are things at Hogvarts, I mean Hogwarts?"

"Well considering that it is closed this year not too good." Ron said.

"Come on Gilderoy. I think it is time that you went back to your room." Said a voice, emerging from the staircase.

They continued to walk down the stairs, where they found Neville in the waiting room crying.

"Neville! What are you doing here?" Hermione yelled with excitement. "Oh. What's Wrong?" She said, just noticing that he was crying.

"It's my grandmother. She just past away."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"It was just her time I guess. The situation with my parents has been eating away at her for years. I guess she just couldn't take it anymore, but I'm not going to let that happend to me."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well, since I am the oldest living relative my parents have left, it is my responsibility to decide what to do with them."

"What to do with them? What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well my grandmother decided to keep them alive. She seemed to think that there was a chance that they could pull through. I think if that was true it would have happened by now. It's been over thirteen years. Look at them." He said making his way to the window and looking in on his parents. "That's no way to live. They're being kept alive by potion. I'm not old enough to remember my parents, but I know they wouldn't want to live like this."

"So you're going to have them stop giving them the potion?" Ron asked.

"Yea, I think it is the best thing to do. Why are you guys here?"

"Ummm." Hermione said suddenly feeling awkward.

"Death eaters attacked my house." Ron said.

"Oh no! Is everyone alright?"

"No." Ron said his tears building back up. "Narcissa killed my dad and my mum is very sick. That's why were here. They don't think she is going to make it."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Is the Order doing anything to retaliate."

"No. We have way too much to deal with right now." Harry said,

"We? You guys are in the Order?"

"Well, I got them to let me in, but if they think I'm leaving my friends behind they've got another thing coming."

"Well they're not stopping me either. If there is anything I can do for my parents it's avenge their death, and no one is going to stop me from doing that. I will me you at Grimmauld Place in a couple of days. I want to give my family a proper burial first."

"I guess we should head back. I'm sure McGonagall wants us to get some rest before we head to Godric's Hollow." Harry suggested. "Bye Neville."

"Godric's Hollow? What do you expect to find there?" Ron asked.

Harry explained everything on the way back to the room. He had just finished telling them about Aberforth's appearance at the Order meeting when they arrived at Mrs. Weasley's room. Just as they were about to enter several doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Ron demanded, a look of fear washing over his face.

The doctors began giving her potions and performing spells on her, but they were obviously not getting the result they were hoping for.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Ron screamed impatiently.

"We've lost her." A doctor said. "I'm sorry."

Every jaw in the room dropped. The death eaters had now killed two of the best people in the magical world in less than two days. Realization was starting to sink in, the war had begun…

A/N: Sorry for the sad chapter. Just endure one more for me and then we will have a happy one, I promise.


	8. Finally Home

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine! There, short and well, not so sweet!

Chapter 8: Finally Home

Harry awoke the next morning with a pounding in his head like he had never endured. Harry, who was getting use to loosing people he cared about, never could have prepared himself for the blows he had endured in last few days. Man how he wished it was only a dream, but Harry had learned very quickly that wishing meant nothing, even in the magical world.

"Harry!" McGonagall shouted.

"Coming, Professor McGonagall."

Harry ran down the stairs to find the Order waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Are ya ready for this Harry?" Hagrid asked, "No one's gonna think any less of ya if ya decide not ter go."

"Thanks, Hagrid, but I really think I need to do this." Harry replied.

"I understand Harry." Hagrid said pulling Harry into an embrace.

"Alright when are we leaving?" Ron said, running down the stairs with Hermione.

"Oh no, we agreed to let Potter go because he is directly connected with the situation. We don't need any more kids to take care of." McGonagall said in a tone where they new that the conversation was finished.

"We are not kids!" Ron yelled.

"There is no way you are not letting us go. We have been through too much together. We have proven that the three of us can get through anything together. We are not letting Harry go with out us." Hermione said trying to convince them.

"They have proven themselves, Minevra." Lupin said.

"Fine, you may go, but don't say I didn't warn you, for this could prove to be very dangerous."

As they were all getting ready to leave, all Harry could think about is how much of a blur the last couple of days had been. It almost felt like none of it ever happened. Maybe it was because that they didn't have time to properly say good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Due to the intensity of the situation, it was simply too risky to take time away to do something like that.

"Is everyone ready?" McGonagall asked.

They all gathered around in a circle and with a light "pop" they had disapparated. Harry soon found himself in an open field. There seemed to be nothing around for miles.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Godric's Hollow is just over that hill. We apparated a good bit away, for an added safety precaution." McGonagall answered. "Wands out, everyone and be sure to be on your guard."

Everyone pulled their wands out as they continued to hike up the hill. When they reached the top they could see a neighborhood that had obviously not been inhabited in quite some time. They finally reached a house that was nearly in shambles.

"No one has lived here since your parents died. The house was left in total disarray." Lupin said looking at the house that obviously brought back memories.

They all entered to find the wreckage of the attack that took place almost seventeen years ago.

"Wow," said Hermione, looking around the room.

Harry's eyes began to fill with tears. What he lost seventeen years ago hit him now harder than it ever had in his entire life. He could honestly imagine himself having been happy here. He finally felt at home.

"Let's get ter lookin' then eh?" Hagrid said heading towards a large hutch in the corner of the room and beginning to turn the drawers inside out.

Everyone else followed suit. They searched every nook and cranny in the whole house, and still found nothing. Hours passed, and any hope of finding anything was slowly diminishing.

"Hey Hagrid, found anything yet?" Harry asked entering a room in the back, finding only Hagrid there.

"No, I haven't checked the closet yet though." He said walking over to the closet and opening it. "Ahhh!" He yelled having found two large green eyes staring back at him.

"Oh please sir, don't hurt me." Said a squeaky voice.

"Dobby, is that you?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry Potter sir! Dobby is so happy to see Harry Potter!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Kreacher told me you was coming her sir. So I though Dobby would come and help sir"

"How did Kreacher know?"

"Kreacher has never left his home sir. He has been spying on the Order sir. I told him that wasn't a good idea, but he refuses to listen. Not to worry sir. He is bound by a magical contract not to tell anyone human of his master secret. Dobby just thought he would get a head start and searching. Dobby wanted to help sir."

"It's alright, Dobby. Just try not ter sneak up on folks like that." Hagrid said, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Awww how sweet. The giant was scared by a poor innocent house elf." Said a voice behind them.

"Who's there?!" Harry screamed having found no one in the room but himself, Hagrid and Dobby.

"We're not scared are we, Harry?" said the voice.

Just then the figure of Lucius Malfoy appeared from underneath an invisibility cloak. He pointed his wand behind him and with out having to say a word the door slammed shut and sealed itself.

"Now look here, Malfoy." Hagrid said, pulling out his big pink umbrella. "Don't make me do something drastic."

"O I'm really scared. Expelliarmus!" Just then Harry fell to the ground and Hagrid's umbrella was knocked out of his hands. Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted and Hagrid fell dead to the floor.

"No!" Harry said finally making his way to his feet, but only a moment too late.

"Now it is your turn, Harry. Oh how the dark lord will repay me for this one. Avada…"

"No!" Dobby interrupted him. "You shall not hurt Harry Potter," and with that said sparks of green and red emerged from Dobby's hands and Lucius was blasted into the wall and fell dead to the ground.

"Help!" Harry cried trying to get the attention of everyone else in the house.

"What's wrong?" Harry heard Lupin shout. "Open the door Harry!" he said, banging on the door trying to get in.

"I can't. Lucius sealed it."

"Lucius? Harry what happened?" Lupin cried.

"Lucius got Hagrid." Harry said collapsing to the ground sobbing over Hagrid's body. "I'm sorry, Hagrid."

A/N: Told ya this one would be sad. I am going try to make the next one as happy as possible, but under the circumstances it may be difficult.


	9. The New Age of Transportation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters depicted in this story. I have just killed some of them.

A/N: Please Review!!

Chapter 9: The New Age of Transportation

It took hours for the Order to finally get Harry and Dobby out of the room. The curse that Lucius put on the door was very strong. When they finally did, they all apparated back to Grimmauld Place, and Lupin entered with a vengeance…

"How would they have possibly known that we would be there?" He shouted.

"Could Kreacher have told someone?" Harry asked.

"No, Potter. House elves are bound by a very strict magical contract not to tell anyone about their master's secrets. The only creatures they can share it with are other House Elves." McGonagall stated.

"And under my orders the only house elf he can come into contact with is Dobby." Harry remembered.

"That's right." Moody said.

"Then how could they have known?" Harry asked realizing that everyone was out of ideas.

"I smell a rat." Lupin said glaring at Snape. "Snape, confess! You have been tipping them off from the get go. That's how they knew when Harry would be at the Burrow. You gave them the perfect time to strike. Then today at Godric's Hollow, you told them Harry would be there! Admit it!" Lupin finished, reaching for his wand.

"Remus!" McGonagall shouted. "We must not jump to conclusions. We must learn to trust each other, no matter how difficult that might be."

"You guys are back!" Fred shouted with excitement has he and George ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong? Where's Hagrid?" George said beginning to look worried.

"Lucius was there waiting for us. After letting us look for a while he attacked when Harry and Hagrid were in the back bedroom. He managed to kill Hagrid." Lupin had to stop here. He didn't realize that this would be so difficult to explain, but it had just hit him like a ton of bricks. He and Hagrid were starting to become very good friends.

"I know it will be difficult, but we can no longer let these things bother us. There will be many casualties to come. We must try our best to brace ourselves for them." McGonagall said trying to calm everyone.

"Ok." Fred said. "George and I have been working for months trying to find another way to transport ourselves from place to place."

"Yea, ever since the ministry had to close the floo powder grates things have become difficult since not everyone can apparate." Fred said.

Although Harry, Ron and Hermione were technically old enough to apparate, the only one that could was Hermione. Ron had failed his test in his sixth year and Harry never got the opportunity to take it. The Ministry, as busy as they are, simply did not have time to give out apparition test.

"We can travel through the plumbing and come out through the toilets!" George said, excitement growing in his voice.

"Yea, we call it poo powder!" Fred exclaimed.

"That's disgusting!" Hermione said looking revolted.

"Now boys, how could you have possibly made that work?" McGonagall said, laughing.

"Just trust us, come on we will show you." George said, he and Fred leading them upstairs to the bathroom.

"Now just watch." Fred said opening up a canister of brown powder and throwing it into the toilet. Just then a brown swirl emerged from the toilet, kind of resembling a dirty tornado.

"Ewww!" Hermione said. "I can not believe you two are going to jump in there!"

"Just watch." George said. "Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George." and with that Fred jumped feet first into the toilet and disappeared.

"Where is he going?" McGonagall asked.

"Privet Drive." George laughed.

Meanwhile at Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley was just sitting down to relieve himself…

"I can't believe it!" Vernon yelled at the Newspaper.

"What is it dear?" Aunt Petunia called from the living room.

"The stock on drills went down again!"

"I'm sure it will be fine, dear."

"Ahhhh!" Vernon screamed one the most blood curling screams Petunia had ever heard.

"What is it, dear?" Petunia said, rushing into the bathroom to find a red-headed boy bobbing up and down in the toilet.

"WEASLEY!!!!" Vernon yelled now covering himself as not to be exposed.

"What's going on, Dad?" Dudley asked, emerging from the hallway holding a piece of cake, one Harry and obviously left in his bedroom, for Dudley was supposed to still be on his diet. "Ahhhh!" Dudley yelled seeing Fred in the toilet and running away.

"Hello, Dursleys!" Fred greeted.

"GET OUT OF MY TOILET!" Vernon shouted making his way toward Fred and trying to pull him out, having completely forgotten that he was supposed to be covering himself with the newspaper. Fred tossed some more poo powder into the toilet and disappeared. Vernon, not realizing Fred had gone, lunged head first into the toilet after him, not making it very far.

"Ow!" Vernon cried, having bumped his head on the inside of the toilet bowl.

Fred soon found himself back in the bathroom at Grimmauld Place, where the Order was there waiting for his return.

"See! Told you it would work." Fred said.

"Yea now all you have to do is find some more bozos that will actually be dumb enough to use it." Hermione laughed, beginning to look more repulsed than ever.

"I don't think it will be that hard." Fred said brushing dung off his shirt.

A/N: I told you I would try to make this chapter funny. I hope I didn't let you down.

Please Review!!

Special thanks to my beta reader Bardlover, for without her you may not be able to understand what I am writing. Another thanks to Bardlover, for with out her poo powder may have never made it into the story.


	10. Kreacher on the Loose

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

A/N: Please Review!

Chapter 10: Kreacher On The Loose

Harry awoke the next morning, smiling, the poo powder experience still fresh in his head. He went downstairs to find the Order sitting at the table. They all looked up at Harry as he walked downstairs. The look on their faces told Harry that something horrible had happened.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "What's our next move?"

"We can talk about that later Harry?" Lupin said, obviously trying to find the best way to tell him. "There are more important things to discuss at the moment."

"Tell me what's happened!" Harry yelled after a silence.

"We should really wait until Ronald comes down." McGonagall said.

"I would have do say that would be best, Minevra." Lupin said.

"Harry have you seen George?" Ron said running down the stairs and with that very distraught expressions washed over the faces of the Order.

"What's wrong?" Harry yelled noticing blank looks on everyone's face. "Has something happened to George?"

"What?" Ginny cried, coming down the stairs. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" she yelled when no one answered her.

"No don't worry George is fine. We haven't seen him since last night." McGonagall said trying to calm Ron down.

"He went to the joke shop to work on advertisement for poo powder." Fred said coming down the stairs.

"Well he really should be here too, but we don't have time to wait." McGonagall said. "It's your brother, Mr.Weasley; he's died."

"Bill! Charlie! Who? What happened?" Ron said getting upset.

"No. It's Percy." Lupin blurted out obviously wanting to put it out there so they could get it over with. "He was working late at the Ministry and was attacked by death eaters. They though he had information."

"Oh. Wow." Ron said in disbelief

Harry, Ron and Fred just stood there not knowing what to say. Harry wanted to console them but he didn't know where to begin. His best friend had just lost three family members in less than a week. How could he possibly begin to console them?

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Fred said, tearing up. "I know he was a real foul git but I never wanted this to happen to him."

"Sometimes we don't realize how much we love someone until it is too late," McGonagall said with tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly a loud pop shattered the silence and George had appeared in the room.

"All done!" George said, obviously very excited about something. "I just finished all the advertisement campaigns for poo powder. It should be next year's hottest seller. What's going on?" He said finally realizing that there wasn't a happy face in the room.

"Percy was killed, George." Ron said still not sure if he believed it.

"Is that who we're all upset over? Are you kidding me? How dare you feel sorry for him after what he put mum through!" George said, getting angry and having no idea why. "He put this family through hell! Serves him right!" he said walking over to a picture of Percy that Mrs. Weasley always kept around. He stared at the picture and laughed. "Good riddens!" and with that he smashed the picture on the floor.

"George! How dare you?" Ginny cried. "He may have done some real foul things, but he was still family!"

"Percy was a disgrace to our name, Ginny. It would do all of you a lot of good to just forget about him."

"George, you don't mean that." Lupin said.

"You bugger off! You have no idea what he did! He nearly tore our family apart! He was a disgrace to all of us, and anyone who thinks differently is just as bad as he was!"

"George!" Ron said trying to stop him from going upstairs.

"Go to hell, Ron."

"As much as I know this is killing all of us, we have a lot of work to do," McGonagall said after giving everyone a minute to cool off.

"Yes of course." Ron said.

"Where are we in finding a horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Oh my master would be so disgraced at these people who have invaded her home. Trying to destroy something so good," Kreacher said coming out of the whole where he lives and running across the living room with something dangling from his neck.

"What was that?" Moody said his magical eye looking after Kreacher.

"A locket." Harry smiled looking back at everyone. "It's been here the whole time."

With that the Order fled from the table and ran after Kreacher.

A/N: Sorry for the depressing chapter, but hey it's Percy it had to happen eventually. I know some of you may be upset over George's reaction, but he has reasons.


	11. My Master's Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter!

A/N: Italics are flashbacks.

Chapter 11: My Master's Order

The Order chased Kreacher up the stairs and all around the house, before Harry finally realized that Kreacher had to listen to him.

"KREACHER, STOP!" Harry yelled.

With that Kreacher shrieked to a stop. He turned around with tears in his eyes.

"Please Harry Potter. Do not take my master's necklace."

"Who gave you that? Where did it come from?"

"I must not say, Harry Potter."

"KREACHER, TELL ME NOW!" Harry yelled.

"About twelve years ago," Kreacher began shivering, "My master sat in this room….."

_Kreacher remembered this moment vividly his master, Regulus Black, sat weak in his favorite chair, with a locket in his hand._

"_Kreacher," He said turning to his slave, "you must keep this safe, this must never be destroyed. Do you understand me? Never let this leave the house guard it with your life."_

"_Yes master." Kreacher said taking the locket from him. "Whatever you say."_

"…and Kreacher will guard with his life!" Kreacher yelled, flashes of green light emerging from his hands. When the light cleared, Kreacher was gone and Moody lay dead on the floor.

"You all stay here. Harry, you come with me." Lupin shouted, and he and Harry ran out of the room in pursuit of Kreacher. "Avada Kedavra!" Lupin yelled having finally caught up with Kreacher. In a flash of green light Kreacher was blasted across the room.

"Got it!" Harry said picking up the locket.

"Is he okay?" Lupin asked when they finally made it back up stairs

"Afraid not, Remus." McGonagall said wiping a tear from her face for what seemed like the one-hundredth time that week. "Did you get the locket?"

"Yea!" Harry said examining it. "Regulus was R.A.B. He got to it long before Dumbledore and I did."

"Wait! Harry!" Hermione screamed noticing Harry trying to open the locket. "Do you really think you should open that? It could be dangerous."

"I think it will be fine, Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

"Ok. Here goes." Harry said opening the locket. Nothing unusual happened but Harry's jaw dropped.

"What is it Harry?" McGonagall asked. "Let me see it."

"It's true. Voldemort did get something from each of the founders." Harry said handing McGonagall the locket.

"Rowena Ravenclaw." McGonagall gasped reading the inscription written on the inside. "This is the only thing I have ever seen that belonged to her."

"Pitty we'll have to destroy it," Snape hissed, not sounding like he cared at all.

"Harry, would you like to the honors?" McGonagall said handing him the locket.

Harry mumbled something under is breath and a flash of blue light emerged from his wand. A loud screeching emerged from the locket and then disappeared.

"Finally!" Harry said, "One down, three to go."

A/N: Short chapter I know, but the story is about to really take off. I hope you are ready. If you thought there has been a lot of carnage so far, please brace yourself.

PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews really help me a lot. Tell me what you think. One of my reviewers actually said something that made me change something. I actually read my reviews so don't think it is a waste of time.


	12. The Heir of Gryfindor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry, I just can't find the energy to have fun with the disclaimer.

A/N: Please Review!

Chapter 12: The Heir of Gryffindor

"So know that we can justifiably say that Voldemort did get something from each founder," McGonagall began the next day at the Order's meeting. "We must now find out what he got from Gryffindor. So what do we know of that belonged to him?"

"Well, there's the sword, and the sorting hat technically belonged to him right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is true, Mr. Potter," McGonagall answered. "but I highly doubt he was able to get his hands on either of those. They have been highly guarded within Hogwarts since before he was born. No, I think it is something we do not know about, something that is not at Hogwarts at all. Hogwarts is the safest place to hide anything. I find it very hard to believe that Voldemort could have gotten his hands on anything inside the Hogwarts grounds."

"So where do we begin to look?" Ron asked.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I expect we may find something at the Burrow."

"The Burrow?" Ron snorted. "Why on earth would Voldemort hide something there, and then have a death eater destroy it?"

"Maybe Narcissa was sent there to retrieve something."

"Well, we certainly wouldn't have anything that belonged to Gryffindor," Ron laughed.

"Don't be so sure Mr. Weasley."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, Dumbledore really didn't want you kids to know this until you were older, but I guess now is as good of a time as any. Ron, you, and your siblings, are the rightful heirs of Gryffindor."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said his jaw dropping to the floor.

"What! Why didn't anyone tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but I am sure Dumbledore had his reasons."

"I did, Minevra." Said a voice that sounded remarkably like Dumbledore's.

The Order spun around so fast it appeared that Tonks had given herself a serious case of whiplash. There they found Aberforth holding one of the largest picture frames Harry had ever seen. Inside was the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes still residing behind his half-moon spectacles

"Finally! I thought this would never get finished," McGonagall screamed.

Everyone in the room could not take their eyes off of the portrait. This was the best thing that happened, well, since Dumbledore died.

"Well that's enough staring to last a man a lifetime. I believe we have work to do." Dumbledore said smiling. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, you and your siblings are the heirs of Gryffindor. I chose not to tell you this, because I have been speculating that your home may be a hiding a horcrux for quite sometime. I feared if word got out that you were the heirs of Gryffindor, Voldemort just may find out where his horcrux had gone. I did not wish to put your family in that sort of danger. Therefore I kept my mouth shut. Does that make since, Mr. Weasley?"

"I suppose, but what on earth do we have that belonged to Godric Gryffindor?"

"That I was never able to find out, but I speculate that when you go back to look, something that is valuable to your family will be missing. There was a reason Narcissa went to your home. It wasn't because they were after Harry. Voldemort wanted to make sure all of his horcruxes were still safe. I believe he wants all of them back in his hands. Not the brightest idea he has had, but I am sure he is getting a little worried now that we all know so much."

"But how does he know we know so much? Harry asked.

"I do not know. I fear there is a spy among us."

When Dumbledore said this Lupin's eyes went straight to Snape.

"However, as I trust everyone at this table, I find it very hard to believe that one of them would deceive me. So the only other conclusion that I can come up with is that someone is eavesdropping below our noses and we must be much more careful about what we say in this room."

Silence filled the room as everyone looked around, hoping, maybe to see just the smallest sign of someone listening, but no luck.

"Lupin?" Dumbledore asked to get Remus' attention.

"Yes, Dumbledore?"

"Do you know what _grown _snakes like to eat?"

"Yes, mi…" Lupin began before Dumbledore cut him off.

"Maybe you should go get one." Dumbledore said eyeing a small whole in the corner of the room and lowering his voice to a whisper, "I smell a rat…"

A/N: Finally the Dumbledore spills his guts chapter. This one has been in and out of the works for a long time and finally it is here!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
